The present invention relates to fields of displays, especially to a display panel and a display module.
A conventional display panel bonding region includes a drive integrated circuit (IC) chip region, a flexible circuit board region, and a liquid crystal cell test region. The drive IC chip region is configured to bond with an IC chip which is used for driving internal circuit and thin film transistors (TFTs). The flexible circuit board region is configured to bond with a flexible circuit board (FPC) which is used for connecting with a mainboard of the electronic device. The liquid crystal cell test region is used for sending signals, via cell test pads, to test display effectiveness of the display panel after the product has been processed to be a cell. Such test is conducted before the IC chip is bonded to the drive IC chip region.
Flexible circuit board soldering pads are disposed in the flexible circuit board region, and adjacent two of the flexible circuit board soldering pads have a smaller interval such that requirement to precision of alignment and connection of the flexible circuit board region and the flexible circuit board is higher, which easily results in alignment abnormality and thus abnormality of signal transmission of the display panel, which affects quality of the display panel.